User blog:SashabellaLove/OMG! MGA JUST ANNOUNCED....
THERE WILL BE A BRATZILLAZ MOVIE IN 2013!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU EXCITED?!?!?!?!????!!!!??!?!?!?!!!! BECAUSE I'M NOT!!! Huh? Why you ask? Because I'm totally lying LOL :} JUST KIDDING! I hope there willl be but only time will tell.......... ANYWAYS! Sorry if I got your hopes up but if you still happen to be reading I wanted to share an idea I had for a Bratzillaz movie. Tell me whatcya think in the comments below! :{D Kk so here it is: *''The girls go to New York City on a feild trip and visit magazine offices, fashion designers, and models to study up on fashion. Their teacher even gets the class into a top designer's fashion show where one of the models falls ill. Cloetta and Sashabella are both offered to take the model's place but tension comes between the two when they start fighting over who should do it. Meanwhile, Jade and Meygana are stuck looking after the ill model. When the model goes in the bathroom to throwup, the girls loose her and are looking all over New York to find her when they realize they could just ask Yasmina to use her powers to find her. They go back to the fashion show to find a broken hearted Yasmina who won't let Jade help her. Confused, the two ask Levitor what's wrong with Yasmina, only to find out he is broken hearted too. Jade heals Levitor's broken heart and asked him what happened. He tells them about that a model had kissed him to make ''her ex-boyfriend jealous and Yasmina saw. He then explained that the kiss was not mutural or planned. The model had kissed him in the middle of their conversation because her ex walked by. The three then go try to explain to Yasmina but she is also lost. When the teacher asks where Yasmina and the ill model are Meygana lies and says Yasmina took the model to her apartment to lye down. When the teacher finally leaves, they hurry off to find Yasmina. *Back with Sashabella and Cloetta. Since Sasha won't give Cloetta the spot, she develops a plan involving magic. She uses her rearrange spell to change Sashabella's mind about giving Cloetta the spot but when a model pushes her by accident, her wand aims at the fashion designer who then decides to quit fashion. Cloetta confesses what she did to Sashabella and they try to fix it with another rearrange spell but that just makes things worse. The Toola twins hear their problem and tell them about the spell book that their teacher has but won't tell them where it is unless they give one of them the spot in the fashion show. They agree but when the Toola twins start arguing about who should take the spot, they have to try and find it themselves. *Meanwhile, Meygana spots Yasmina but not where you'd expect. The purple hair psychic is on a huge TV in timesquare with a hot celebrity standing beside her. There was a video of them walking in a park together and the news anchor is convienced they are dating. This then makes Levitor jealous but Jade tries to calm him down but telling him its probably not what he thinks. Meygana then flies off on her broomstick looking for her while Jade and Levitor take a cab. *Back at the fashion show, Cloetta and Sashabella try to set aside their differences to find their teachers spell book but when Sasha tells Cloetta that this is all her fault they gt into another argument which is overheard by Igneus. "Looking for something?" He says holding the spell book. "Igneus! How'd you find that?" asks Cloetta. "It's pretty easy to find since it was in my house." He says leaving the girls confused. He then informs them that he is the teacher's son and asks the girls not to tell anyone because he doesn't want people to think he gets special treatment or tease him. They agree to keep his secret, so he hands them the book. "Oh Igneus I could just kiss you right now!" Sashabella blurts out as she finds the spell. "I won't stop you!" He said as she blushed. Cloetta then leaves them alone and goes to find the fashion designer and fix the mess she made. *Meygana finally finds Yasmina. While Jade and Levitor find the ill model. Meygana tells Yasmina about her being on TV and Levitor being jealous along with what happened with Levitor and the model. Yasmina says she knows because the celebrity she was with was the model's ex and he fount Yasmina crying about it and decided to help her and himself out by making her jealous. But Yas didn't think Levitor would see so she feels bad. Yasmina then uses her powers to see where he and Jade are and Meygana and Yasmina fly their on her broomstick. Yas explains to Levitor and they makeup and share a kiss. Then they all rode a cab back to the fashion show with the sick model. *Cloetta finally finds the designer and uses the spell and it works! Meygana, Jade, Yasmina, Levitor, and the ill model then walk up to Cloetta. "There you guys are!" Cloetta says as she tells them what happened. Sashabella and Levitor walk up and join the group. "So since the Toola twins won't quit arguing and I made a big mess out of everything, I think you should take the spot!" Cloetta said to Sashabella to which she accepted. She got ready and the girls prepared to watch until they fount out all 12 models had gone home sick from food poisioning. The girls volunteer along with the Toola twins but it still inst enough, so Cloetta uses a spell from the spell book to heal the ill model and calls in a favor from her favorite cousin, Cloe. Cloe brings her three friends Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade and they all model in the fashion show and everybody has a happy ending. THE END! :{D BTW! I'm totally new here - just joined a few minutes ago and saw people posting blogs so I thought I'd post one :{P (Like my mustache smileys? Thank my idol! #Victorian) LOL so yeah thats my very LONG idea. I pretty much wrote the whole movie down but yeah. If you have any movie or webisode ideas leave 'em below and tell me whatya think of mine! Category:Blog posts Category:Sasha blogs